


Comfort

by CallieFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, SMP as real life, can be read as shippy, dreamnotfound, i am very much leaning into their height difference, l'manberg, minecraft as reality, mostly just light angst, tall boy give good hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: Dream comforts George after Tommy griefs his house.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Comfort

Dream felt the tug on the back of his sweater before he heard George's voice.

"Dream! My house," George was visibly distraught, blinking rapidly as his voice rose in pitch, "He burned it! He- he burned my house!"

Dream put his hands on George's shoulders, steadying him, "Hey, hey, slow down, what happened? Who burned your house?"

"Tommy! He griefed me!"

Dream's eyes narrowed, _god-fucking-damnit, you've really done it now, Tommy-_

George tugged at the collar of his shirt, tears welling in the corners of his eyes, "I spent so long on that house!" He sniffled. "It was my hobbit hole."

"Hey, hey, come here," Dream pulled George closer, pulling the shorter boy into a tight hug, "I'll fix this. You're okay."

"I didn't do anything to him. He said he burned it 'cause I'm color-blind," George mumbled from where his cheek pressed against Dream's sweater.

Dream tensed up at the words, "He did _what?_ "

"He said it on the sign. 'Said he burned it 'cause I'm color-blind."

Anger bubbled up in Dream's stomach, _I am going to fucking destroy that little shit._

Before Dream could articulate his thoughts, George spoke up, voice soft from where it was buried in Dream's sweater, "You're... Clay, you're- you're really warm."

Dream smiled and laid his chin on the top of George's head, chuckling, "Well you're really short, Georgie."

George snorted, "I'm average height."

Smiling into George's hair, Dream whispered, "Shortie!"

With great trepidation, Dream pulled away from their embrace, turning back toward L'Manberg with an inscrutable expression. The wind ruffled his hair.

George put his hand on Dream's shoulder, "Where are you going?"

Reaching into his pocket, Dream pulled out his mask, clipping it behind his head with a quiet click, he replied quietly, forcing his voice into calm, "To fucking _end_ Tommy's career."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! After some of the heavy angst I've been writing, a little hurt/comfort was really what I needed to cheer up. I'd simply love it if you'd leave me a comment if you want to see more from me, or some lil' kudos, they both make my day. I'd also appreciate it if you don't take this to the content creators, to avoid making anyone uncomfy. Aside from that, I'll see you next time!  
> xoxo,  
> callie


End file.
